We Move Together
by Triqums
Summary: What happens after the battle. Starting right before Ron & Hermione walk into the great hall holding hands. Mostly R/Hr, but will have H/G and the rest of the Potter characters. POST-DH. CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been 2 years since I wrote my last story, which were in my opinion not very good, but when I read them I think I've grown up and can see it in my writing.

I just want to say I LOOOVE the Deathly Hallows part 2.. it's the best movie I've ever seen. I've been reading Fanfics for a long time now and I got inspired by a few stories and decided to start writing again. Give my view on things.

the first chapter starting right before Ron & Hermione walk into the great hall holding hands. (which was really cute!)

Summary:  
>What happens after the battle. Starting right before RHr walk into the great hall holding hands. Mostly R/Hr, but will have H/G and the rest of the Potter characters. POST-DH. CONTAINS SPOILERS

It was odd, she was always the one to think about everything from every angle, but how could she have been so naïve, to think that the moment that Voldemort was finally beaten that from there on, life would immediately be better, but however she hated to admit it sometimes, she was definitely wrong. She stood in the great hall, or at least, what's left of it, taking in the sight of people chatting, mourning, laughing, toasting to their survival. It was a lot to take in all these emotions going on at once place. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, and reached for her wand, when a hand stopped her.

" It's me, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. " I turned around at the sound of his voice. I looked at his worn out face and was suddenly reminded of everything we've been through together, years of tagging along on all sorts of dangerous adventures with Harry, but after all those years, this last year had really taken away the innocence we had when we were younger. We had been forced to grow up so fast and it was showing on both of our faces.

" That's okay, I guess it will take a while before we get rid of those habits" I said with a sad voice.

" Yeah, s'pose you're right…I -I was wondering… Do you want to get out of here for a bit?" he looked at me, the pain still visible in his eyes and I wonder if that will ever go away completely. I can't imagine what he is going through. Fred was like a brother to me since I spent most my time at the Burrow when I wasn't at Hogwarts, and I missed him terribly it hurt so much to lose him, as well as many of their other friends. This pain I feel, it's terrible and I can't bear to think it must be so much worse for Ron.

I nod to answer his question as he takes my hand and slightly drags me after him. I wish I could take all his pain away, but since that's impossible I promise myself I will do everything to help ease it.

I'm not sure where he's leading me, and I doubt he has a real destination in mind. Immediately I'm proven right as he stops in the middle of a nearly empty hallway. I take a look at our surrounding. The castle is fully destroyed and there's debris everywhere you look, It's just another reminder of everything that happened. At the other end of the hallway I can see Filch trying to sweep up the mess with a broom, and I can't help but laugh a little from inside. It's good to know some things never change.

" Hermione? Oi, are you there?" His voice once again disturbs my thoughts and I blush slightly and look down. What a stupid time to zone out, Ron needed her now. Keep your head in the game, Granger.

" Yea, sorry… " I look at him not sure of what to expect. Did he want to talk about anything or just try to deal with things in silence? I feel his eyes on me and look up at him, surprised by just how close he's standing to me. I feel his hands grasp mine.

" ' Mione… " he begins, I see that he is trying to form words, but he keeps closing his mouth. After a minute or so he gives up and let his eyes casts over my face. I feel a bit embarrassed by the gesture, but soon forget about it as he brings his hand up to my neck and traces the scar on my neck from Bellatrix knife. I shiver, the scar reminding me of the event that would forever haunt me, and by the look on Ron's face, he won't ever forget it either. As we look into each other eyes I can see he's thinking about all the times we almost died this year, or today even.

He comes even closer to me and he hugs me so tight it's hard to breathe, but I don't complain, because this feels so good. I have my head on his chest; the slight height difference allows him to rest his cheek against my head, while his arms are wrapped around me. We stand there for a while, before I hear Ron whisper: " Blimey, Hermione… I'm so glad you're okay" his voice slightly faltering as we let everything sink in. My own tears start to fall, but neither of us is trying to wipe them away. We needed to grief, and we needed to do it together.

After a long while we broke apart and looked in each other eyes again.  
>I allowed myself to finally think about what happened between us in the Chamber of Secrets. Slightly feeling guilty of thinking about it since the thought made me so happy. I had waited so long for it to happen, never had I thought it would happen that way, but I wouldn't change the moment for anything. I had been so scared after I stabbed the cup with the basilisk fang. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when the water moved to attack us, but I feared it was the end. My heart was beating so fast as I ran with Ron's hand in mine. When the water poor down on us I gasped and opened my eyes to see what was happening to see the water retreating to where it came from. I couldn't believe it, we were still there, I then looked at Ron and it was as if we were thinking the same, since we closed the distant between us really fast and our lips where locked in a passionate kiss. When we broke away we both shared a short meaningful look and then we both laughed, thinking it was about time.<p>

My thoughts travel back to the present when Ron starts to speak again.

" So much has happened, it's gonna be hard to deal with everything but… I- I Just want you to know that I'm gonna be there for you, ' Mione… a-and I –I just wanted to … " he stops for a second trying to find the right words. He has never been the best with words so I wait patiently " … Bloody hell, Hermione…. I love you!"

Leave it to Ron to confess his love for me just after swearing, but for once I don't mind and I feel my eyes begin to water again this time from happiness. Ron looks really nervous giving me a hopeful look waiting for my reaction.

" Ron… I love you so much, I know we can get through this…together"  
>I see a look of relief on his face and he looks happier than he did before and he hugged me again, while he let the air out of his lungs with a long sigh.<p>

" Is it okay to be happy at a time like this, ' Mione" He asks me after we move away from the hug.

"Fred was never one for being sad, was he? He did everything in his power to make people laugh. You are allowed to be happy and sad at the same time, I think that's how Fred would have wanted it" I try to convince Ron and it seems to be working " Look, like you said it's not gonna be easy, what do you say we just face this one step at the time…we can start by seeing your family… I'll be here for you " I tell him as I hold out my hand for him to take. He looks at me then at my hand and it doesn't take long before he raises his hand to meet mine, and we share a smile, before we turn back and walk past Filch into the great hall.

A/N : That was it for Chapter 1 .. This story is gonna continue, the next chapters will include the rest of the family. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**A/****N: I just want to say thank you to all the people that reviewed and added this story to their story alert **

**I have to say most of the times I like a story to go slow mostly cus I just want to know everything that happens and all the little things. So this is what I'm planning to do with this story. To take it slow and with detail, this is why this chapter will start where we finished of at chapter 1. I hope you will enjoy it. There will be some time between chapters since I'm working like 50 hours a week atm, but whenever I have time I will write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. I'm just a great fan of Harry Potter and I'm honored to even use the characters for a story.  
><strong>

****

**RHrRHrRHr**

**Ron's point of view**

we walked in to the great hall still holding hands. I never thought that this would happen. 'cus why would Hermione effing Granger want to be with me, but I'm bloody glad she apparently does. There's no way I'm gonna question it.

As we walk into the great hall the happiness soon gets overpowered with everything that has happened in the battle. All the near death experiences and all the people we have lost. Fred. This was the name that has been shouting in my head for what seems like forever. I just still can't believe it. While we were on the run I used to always listen to the radio hoping I would never hear the name of my family.

I still hate myself so much for leaving Hermione and Harry while on the run I think that is something I will never be able to forgive myself for and I'm not sure Hermione will either. The only good thing that came of it was to know for sure that my family was all still safe and to See Bill again. I always was afraid I might have missed a name on the radio; it might have been one of my family's. It was good to know that even though the battle had yet to be fought, every Weasley was still safe.

When I saw them all at the castle it was so good to see them. When I saw Ginny the first time it made me happy to see she hadn't changed much, no noticeable wounds, I guess it was just that everyone was hurting from the inside, hoping for a better world. Then she only had eyes for Harry everything felt normal again, even just for a little while. I felt like we were back home at the Burrow always fighting about all sort of things. No matter how much I complain about my family, I really love them and this year on the run just made me realize it more.

Now Fred is gone I just can't believe it. I still expect him to come up behind me and scare the hell outta me, just to tell me it was all his master plan at some sick joke. All the times he used me to try all his new products on come back to me all the times I yelled at him for it. I just can't believe that Fred is gone, that the twins are just not… twins anymore.

As Hermione and I walk into the great hall we see Harry. He's looking at us with a slight smile on his face. I can see his eyes shifting to our hands and the smile turns into a grin. I think Harry has always known it was bound to happen. It was just Hermione and I that didn't realize that the other was feeling the same. We both look at our hands for confirmation even though we both know it to be true and share a small but meaningful glance at each other and I just knew that this was the beginning for us and Harry was the first one to know. It seemed so right. It made me forget about all the sad stuff for just a little bit longer. It was so confusing at one time I couldn't be happier that there was finally something happening between Hermione and I, but on the other end I feel like sobbing my heart out by the thought of Fred.

Harry walks closer to us and we all share a much needed group hug. I look over Harry's shoulder at Hermione and I can see her looking back with tears in her eyes. I think it will be long before we can go a day without tearing up at memories of this day, but I think that Hermione's tears aren't only for all the people that we lost or their families I think these are tears of relief that we three made it against all odd and are still here, hurting, but breathing. I don't know what I would do if one of them didn't make it through. When I saw Harry's lifeless body everything broke down, I just couldn't believe it. My first thoughts weren't about how we were going to survive without Harry, no it were memories of playing Wizard's chess with Harry of all the times we shared as best mates and how I would never be able to do that. When I saw Harry struggling to get out of Hagrid's arms I just couldn't believe it, I was hit with shock and then didn't have time to progress it cus Voldemort was pissed and the battle really begun all over again.

When we broke away from the group hug we all move towards my family and the moment of happiness disappears again as I first spot my mum sobbing uncontrollably in my dad's arms. I don't know how we are going to survive this as a family. As Weasley's we are known to be a real close family, but how can we ever go back to the way it was suppose to be when there would always be a empty spot at the dinner table or a room not fully filled. I look around to see my entire family is there, well not my entire family I guess. Everyone looks so lost so broken, I guess it's the same as I'm feeling now. I feel Hermione squeeze my hand and I look at her, her eyes comforting me. I silently thank her, and let go of her hand and move forward to the bench where mum and dad are sat.

" mum? …dad?" I say with a voice that I barely recognize. They look up real fast as they probably recognize my voice. My mum stand up and practically runs to be to wrap me in a hug so tight it's getting hard to breathe, but it feels so good to be in my mum's arms again, it makes me feel like I was young where everything still could be fixed with a hug.

" oh, my dear boy, Ron… I love you so much Ronnie, I was so worried" She takes her fingers through my hair as she hugs me. After what seemed like hours she let go of me and looked at me.

"We heard that many people are staying here for the night and we think it's best we do so as well and all stick together. Professor Mcgonagall said we could stay in the Gryffindor's dormitories. There's going to be a f-f-funeral here at Hogwarts grounds tomorrow afternoon for all those we have lost, but F-Fred's never been a big fan of Hogwarts so we thought it would be better to bury… " she let out a sob and continued " … his body at the Burrow the day after tomorrow" Mum tried her hardest to be strong for the rest of the family, but not really succeeding. I nodded to let her know that I agreed and I wrap my arms around her again. I feel dad putting a hand to my shoulder. I can see Harry wrapped in a hug with Ginny, probably trying to comfort her as well. As I see Harry and Ginny together I think of Hermione and turn my head to look at her. Mum must have noticed and broke away from our hug and gave me a understanding look and turned to Hermione.

" Hermione, dear, I'm so glad that you're okay" she says to her while crushing her in the same kind of hug. I can see a smile appearing on her face. She's really part of the family already. Well she did spent almost more time at the burrow than at her own home while on breaks of Hogwarts. I hope that one day she will really be a part of our crazy family.

" If you want to stay with us, dear, we'll be happy to have you, you're just as much a part of the family as Harry is, but we understand if you want to be with your parents" Mum continued. It made me realize just how much she doesn't know. She doesn't even know that Hermione really has no place else to go, that she erased her parent's memory to protect time. I know there will be a time where we have to explain everything that has happened. Now is just not the time though, it will be hard enough as it it.

I can see that Hermione is realizing the same thing as a look of confusing mixed with pain crosses her face. I know that we will need to do something about her parents, but there will be time to discuss that soon enough and I try to make that clear to her with a look. She nods and responds to mum

" Thank you, Mrs Weasley, that would be lovely"

We'll have to figure out what we're gonna do about her parents, how we explain everything to our families, to the whole ruddy magical world I bet, but whatever comes next we'll just have to take it on. All we need to know for now is that it's over, it really is. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I forgot to post an note at the end of last chapter explaining some things. I decided that Mr. and along with most of the family wouldn't know about Hermione's parents. I just can't imagine they told them. You'll get to read their reactions to the main things that happened during their time on the run.**

**P.S. I love so she will be in this story a whole lot more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potterish.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews and the story alerts/ favorites. It means a lot that you guys like this.**

**RHrRHrRHrRHr**

**Chapter 3**

I wake up by a terrified scream. I am still in battle mode always prepared so I immediately grabbed my wand, which is on the bedside table next to my bunk. The sound came from somewhere nearby, really close as a matter of fact. It didn't take me long to realize it came from the bushy haired girl, no, woman lying next to me. I remember she ended up in my bed after both of us had trouble sleeping. We had been so used to being together in the same room, and now that we've set the next step in our relationship we wanted to feel the comfort of sleeping in each other's arm. I used to think it would be awkward at first, but it all felt so natural. I look at her, my girl, not sure what to expect after hearing such screams. She looks deeply troubled and she is slightly shaking while she keeps on moving from side to side.

I panic I really don't know what to do, so I do the first thing that comes to mind, I try to wake up Hermione. My hands grab her by her shoulders to gently shake her awake. Of course, I'm such a stupid git, it only made it worse she immediately started to defend herself trying to push him away. If she is having a nightmare she must think someone is attacking her when I'm taking her by the shoulders.

" Hermione… Hermione, wake up!" I try to speak to her at a normal volume. She lets out another scream, which worries me, I have to wake her up. I thought I would never have to hear those screams again.

" HERMIONE! PLEASE, WAKE UP! PLEASE…. HERMIONE!" I yelled, not caring if I wake up anybody else, my priority is Hermione, I need to wake her up and get her out of the pain she's in. I can see her hand reaching to the scar on her arm and she starts scratching it will all her might, while still wrapped up in her terrible nightmare. I try to take her arm from her, to stop her from hurting her, but she's got amazing power for a girl and wrestles it away from me and continues scratching. I try again this time succeeding, but not before I can see the scar already started bleeding again. I'm getting desperate and try to shake her awake, no longer being gentle, but not hurting her, well not more than she already is.

" BLOODY HELL….HERMIONE! It's just a dream, you're in the Gryffindor Tower, it's all over. 'MIONE!" I try again. Then all of the sudden she sits up straight sweat trickling down her face. I let out a breathe I had been holding, I relief that she has woken up. She looks terrified and confused.

" It was a nightmare Hermione, You're safe now" I say and wrap my arms around her as I see tears forming in her eyes at rapid speed. She sobs in my arms, but a few seconds later I can hear the door bursting open and I look to the door still holding Hermione and I can see Mum, Dad, Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway, breathing heavily, probably from running up here so fast. They all wear the same look of panic and fear on their faces as they hurry to the bed.

" What's happened? What's going on? Is anybody hurt?" the questions asked really fast leaving no time to respond in between. I guess we are all still a bit on edge just waiting for another foot to drop, or what was that muggle expression, I can never remember.

" It's okay it was just a nightmare" I look back at Hermione who is trying to regain control of her emotions. She looks embarrassed, and I almost want to laugh in disbelief. How can she be embarrassed after all she's been through, I'm surprised she can even stop crying. Hermione has always been strong, but she's been so amazingly brave and strong through the course of last year, I wonder how she does it.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you all up, I should have thought of a silencing charm, it won't happen again, you need all the rest you can get" She says hurriedly while getting out of my grasp. Typical Hermione.

" Hermione, don't be daft, we're worried, sleep is the least of our problems…" Ginny tried to tell Hermione, she looks like she wants to say more, but Harry cuts her off.

" Are you okay, Hermione?" He asks worriedly. I know that he was just as frightened as I was to hear her scream; it was like being back at Malfoy Manor when we were stuck in that basement, powerless to help her. This time we can reach her, but we can never undo the things that have happened to her, so we once again are powerless, all we can do now is just try to comfort her and be there for her. I look at Harry and I see the same look and just know he will do anything in his power to help his best friend.

Hermione nods to let everyone know she's okay, but starts to speak as well since she sees that she has nobody convinced.

" Yeah, I'm sorry… It's silly to be having nightmares, don't worry I'm fine" She says trying to convince us like she has just fallen down and scraped her knee. Neither of us were convince, but we know that she doesn't want us to make a big deal about it. Mum and Dad still standing their shocked and still afraid, probably scared to death that more of us get hurt. I can see my mum gasp suddenly and rushes over and take Hermione's arm in her hands, Hermione immediately tries to retreat her arm to hide it far away from anybody to see, while her eyes tear up again. She doesn't succeed to escape from my mum though.

" Oh my, Hermione, you're bleeding" the blood covered her arms so you couldn't make out the word MUDBLOOD, all that was visible was the D and if you didn't know it was a D you would just have thought it was a random scar.

" Arthur go grab a cloth, hurry!" she shouted at my dad panic could still be heard from her voice. Dad rushes out the room as fast as his legs can take him. She continues to fuss over Hermione, I couldn't be more glad of my mum at the moment, Hermione would be resisting help if it was only me or Harry.

" What's happened, dear? How come you're bleeding? Don't worry we can fix this in no time"

"No, really Mrs. Weasley I got it, don't worry about it, it's nothing" She seems afraid, probably trying to avoid mum, dad and Ginny finding out about the scar. There would be an explanation needed of how it came there. I wanted to give in and send everybody away to help her from having to explain, but I was worried about her health more. It needed to be taken care of. They would see the scar eventually anyway right, there would be no way to hide that forever, but knowing Hermione it would be a hell of a lot longer if it was up to her. I give her a sympathetic look, as she looks my way. She seems to understand that there's no way my mum will give up and reluctantly stops resisting help. Dad comes rushing in and give the cloth to mum, who could have easily summoned it herself, but was in no state of mind to think about that at the moment. She clean the wound up and gasps again when she sees the letters on Hermione's arm clearly now.

"Oh no, what is this? Who did this? " Mum suddenly realized she could have used magic and grabs her wand.

"Vulnera Sanentur" She casts while pointing it at the scar. Nothing happened. It was one of the strongest healing spells I knew. Of course it didn't work. Hermione herself had already tried every spells she knew to try and get rid of that scar, if she couldn't do it, there was no way mum would know a spell that would fix it. I wish there was though, but as long as I known Hermione, I know her genius of a mind would have tried literally every known spell. I can't believe she has to live with that scar forever, I don't care it's there, but she does and she doesn't need a reminder of all the terrible things that have happened, by a word that is so terrible and only used by terrible scum like Bellatrix, it doesn't define her, she's just as powerful, no, more powerful as any of them, they have no right to make her feel less.

Hermione once again tries to pull her arm away this time succeeding as mum is still in shock and I look at the rest of the people in the room, I can see tears rolling down Ginny's face. I know Harry must have told her the main things that have happened at Malfoy Manor, just seeing it makes it more real though I guess. Dad is wearing the same look of shock as mum.

" You can't get rid of it, I tried everything…." Hermione began " … it's dark magic" she looks down trying to avoid anyone's stares. I grab her hand and squeeze it. This must be so hard for her.

"What happened?" Mum asked again this time waiting for an answer.

" It's late, mum, maybe we should try to get some more sleep" I begin, trying to delay this conversation as much as possible for Hermione's sake. " We'll explain everything tomorrow, it's just been such a long day and we need some more rest, don't you think?" I can see Hermione looking at me appreciative.

" …But" Mum starts, only to be cut of by dad who probably understands that it's too emotional to talk about now.

" Molly, I think Ron's right, maybe it's best if we leave it till tomorrow, after all that's happened" He puts a hand on my mum's shoulder trying to lead her away. Harry and Ginny already turning to leave.

" Let me know if there's anything you need Hermione" " We're here for you, goodnight" They both say before leaving the room. Mum and Dad following saying their goodnights as well.

Mum suddenly turns around and looks at me expectedly. I'm confused. What is she waiting for?

" Aren't you coming, Ronald?" Oh, of course, she doesn't know I've been sleeping here, in the same bed as Hermione. I blush and my ears start heating up. Damn that Weasley treat.

" Uhm, I think I'll stay here for a bit, make sure ' Mione's okay" I have no intention of leaving and I think my mum can see right through that cus I see a look of disapproval on her face, but when she looks back at Hermione it gets overpowered by sympathy.

"Fine, Sweetheart, get her settle in and get some rest yourself, you need you're sleep as well" She pretends, knowing I won't be moving to my own bed, but somehow not trying to approve or stop it at the moment. We've been through so much together; she must see we're all having a hard time. I'm grateful she leaves it at that.

When they all have left the room I turn to look at Hermione, who looks at me and I can see her force a smile on her face.

" Thank you for that, Ron. I'm not sure I could have handled talking about everything tonight" She pushes me down on the bed slightly so she can tuck her head under my chin and on my chest again.

" Are you okay, Hermione? You were tossing and turning and even scratching open your scar, I couldn't get you to wake up" I tell her while the fear I felt that moment suddenly rushes back to me. " You scared the hell outta me"

" Language, Ron" I roll my eyes " Ah, so that's how it started bleeding again." She began. She looked up at me and continued after seeing my worried face.

" I'm fine, Ronald. I think it will be a while before we'll get rid of all the bad memories, I guess" she says and adds, " Let's get some more sleep okay, I still feel like I haven't slept in days…. Just hold me okay? I feel safer here with you" she says while I see her blush slightly at the confession.

" Of course. Good night Hermione, I'm here for you, and I will be right beside you when we have to explain everything that has happened." I tell her. Both content after that, we close our eyes and hope for at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

**RHrRHrRHrRHr**

**A/N: That was it for chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. If you have any idea or hopes of what you want to see happen in this fanfic let me know and I will see what I can do Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you everybody who has Story alerted this story or added to their favorites or just read. But special thanks to the ones that reviewed, it's always good to have some motivation to continue.**

**I know I promised it would be up by Friday but I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter I just didn't know how to get started. I didn't want to write about the memorial or the funeral, but I didn't want to ignore it either, so I decided I would just add it in there a bit, but not go into detail. Sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to expectations, the next one will be better, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, which I was smart enough to have thought of it first though ;)**

**RHrRHrRHrRHrRHr**

****The next day went by way too slowly. The memorial had been held at the Hogwarts grounds, which were all repaired overnight by a whole group of volunteers who wanted to help out. It was so sad, all the names that were on that list, it made it even more real. There were a lot of gasps with each name, people only just finding out when people they knew passed. I heard a lot of names that I recognized, not friends necessarily, but people that I knew from class or just from around. It's unimaginable to know that so many people have passed.

Ron sat next to me during the whole service; he squeezed my hands when there was a familiar name on the list. When Fred's name was called I looked at him. He had a blank face, and I wondered if he was even breathing. I worry about him, but he seems to be handling it well I put my hand on his arm for extra support, so he knows I'm here for him. This is appreciated as he forces a small smile on his face, before looking back at professor Mcgonagall who is holding the speech.

When the memorial was over thought it was best to head for the Burrow. The castle was so damaged all the wards that had been on it before have disappeared, so this allowed us to apparate from Hogwarts grounds. 

I apparated just outside the protective wards that were around the burrow. I wasn't even sure that the wards were still up, but it was normalcy for me, because every time I had been to the burrow this is the place I'd land. I looked around and noticed that the others thought about it the same way. We started to walk to the burrow, which gladly was still intact. Nobody dared to speak a word. Mr. Weasley held and were the first to enter the Burrow.

It's been over a year since I had been at the Burrow, the wedding actually was the last time we were there. It feels so good to be back although it was nothing like it used to be filled with laughter and yelling, I think it will be a while before everything turns back to normal.

Fred's funeral had been held at the burrow, it was a beautiful service. It started out really sad, but when George made his speech he told everyone that this wasn't what Fred would have wanted. He would have wanted everyone to live and be happy, that's what he would have wanted himself and he said they had always been Gred and Forge, so they should listen to him, because they were practically the same person. This made everyone laugh and realize that he was right.

The days after were still hard, but everyone kept George's words in mind and tried their best to be happy. Now, A week has passed since Fred's funeral. The burrow was a lot livelier now that it had been a week ago. I am reading a book in the sitting room, while Harry and Ron play wizard chess at the table. It is almost like we are back at Hogwarts. This feels good. There had been no time on the run to just read a book for fun, and this past week there were so many chores to do around the house that there was hardly anytime to relax. I guess that a war doesn't leave much time to keep up a clean household. I think it's good that is getting back into her normal routine, although she no longer wears the content look while making dinner, instead you can see in her face that she's trying to look for anything to keep her occupied, so she doesn't have too much time to think about what happened. My thoughts get interrupted as I hear shouting.

" Ron, Harry, Hermione. Would you please come in here dears?"

We all look at each other, wondering what this is about. I can see Ron shrug as we all move towards the kitchen where 's voice came from.

When we enter the kitchen we can see the whole family is seated at the long kitchen table looking at us expectedly. If I didn't know any better this would look like some kind of intervention. I don't have more time to think about what this could mean, because moves to stand up and starts to speak.

" Today at the ministry, the media ambushed me. They wanted to know everything about what you three had been up to, it's good that we have the wards up around the burrow or they would all over you. Well anyways it made us realize we don't even know what happened to you after the wedding. We think we deserve to know what has happened"

At this I freeze. We knew this was coming I just didn't prepare for it to happen right now. They do deserve to know but this is going to be so hard. I thought we would have time to discuss how we were going to handle this particular conversation, like what we're going to leave out of the story, but I guess we don't have time for that anymore. I look at Ron and Harry and I can see them thinking the same.

" I know it will be hard, but we need to know to understand. It might help deal with things as well" Ginny adds. I'm sure Harry told her a bit of the story, but she's always been left in the dark. If I were in her place I would have demanded any kind of information much sooner. It wasn't fair to her, but we couldn't take her with us, it was too dangerous and she wasn't even of age yet, besides Harry would have never allowed her to come and put her in harms way. It really was for the best.

"Yes, like how you managed to break into Gringotts and what you were thinking doing so" Percy spoke up.

" Oi, Percy, if that's the only reason you're here why don't you go back to abandoning your family and work with those death eaters at the ministry" Ron starts to shout. I can see his ears redden out of anger. Even though Percy came back and fought with them at the end of war, Ron has a hard time forgiving his brother for abandoning his family for his job at the ministry.

"Ron, Stop it. It's al in the past. Now will you please tell us what happened? We were so worried when you disappeared at the wedding and we didn't see you at all for a year. We didn't know anything, why didn't you tell us before? " Ron immediately calmed down after hearing his mother's worried voice, and by reading his expression I can see he's starting to feel guilty. 

" I'm sorry mum. We wanted to tell you, we just couldn't risk it. We weren't planning to leave at the wedding, but then the attack happened and we didn't have a choice."

" Ron, They're right. They do deserve to know what happened? We left them in the dark for too long." This is the first time Harry decides to speak up. This must be hard for him as well. He has the most information he knows about everything. I'm sure there are still things that Ron and I don't know about what happened. We weren't always together, the three of us. Harry told us most of it, but I guess in the middle of the war we just didn't have time to stand around and chat, now did we?

"Yeah I know, but where do we even start?" Ron says while he's taking a seat at the table, mentally preparing himself for what was coming next.

" I guess we will have to start at the beginning, the horcruxes" I tell them while taking a seat next to Ron. I'm going to need him for support if we're really doing this. Harry moves to sit in the chair next to me and nods.

" Horcruxes? What's a Horcruxs?" Bill asks them. Well this is going to be a long night, is all I can think about.

**a/n: I'm so sorry for this chapter. It's short, there is not a lot happening, but I really deleted it like 8 times now and It just wouldn't come out right. So I decided to leave it at this hoping to get over this bump on the road and get away from this weak writing. I promise in the next chapter I will let them explain about what happened when they were on the run and how the reactions of the family will be. Also it will be a longer chapter. Don't be too harsh on me for this chapter. I tried my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I'm splitting the ' road down memory lane' into two chapters like it's been done in the films. This chapter will cover the events of the first film.**

**I know that it's more realistic that they would skip over the part of Ron's leaving and Hermione's torture, because I don't think they would just tell them. But they have seen Hermione's scar so that might come out eventually, but not in too much detail. These are just things they wouldn't want to explain willingly, but I plan to let them come out one-way or another. The more people know about a certain event the higher the chance of it coming out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, you're the best!**

**I do not own the magical place of Harry Potter.**

**UPDATE: I replaced this chapter with the exact same chapter, but someone pointed it out to me that when I upload it Fanfiction . Net erases Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. If the dot goes without a space behind it. I'm very sorry and hope that this fixes it. It probably thinks it's a link or something.**

**Chapter 5**

**RHrRHrRHrRHrRHr**

**Hermione's Point of View  
><strong>

" So Horcruxes are pieces of the soul of the one that creates them?" Percy asks us with his official ministry voice.

" And by destroying them, it would be bye bye voldy?" George speaks up for the first time after Harry started explaining about the Horcruxes.

" Well yeah, but the horcruxes could be anything, anywhere around the world, it wasn't easy to find them, nor to destroy them" I say hoping they weren't underestimating the task.

" Thank bloody merlin that we already had 2 down when we started. Remember Tom Riddle's Diary from 2nd year. " Ron helps explain. Everyone nods and Ginny mumbles almost inaudible, but I could catch her words as she was sitting 2 chairs away:

" How could I forget?"

" Well that was a horcrux, and Marvolo Gaunt's Ring that was destroyed by Dumbledore was one as well, so there were 2 down and 5 to go." Ron finishes.

" There were seven pieces?" asks curiously.

" Yes. Dumbledore took me somewhere in 6th year to destroy another horcrux, but when we found it, it had been replaced with a fake. At least we knew that Salazar Slytherin's Locket was a horcrux we had to look for. When we apparated away from the wedding we went to Grimmauld place, to hide out for a while. Eventually we figured out that the locket was in the ministry, so that left us no other choice, but try to get into the ministry unnoticed." Harry continues on with the story trying to not leave out any main parts, but not talk in to much detail either.

" We knew it was dangerous, and we couldn't go in as ourselves, with the ministry being corrupt, we wouldn't have been welcome. So we made a plan to get in with polyjuice potion. We got the locket, but it the potion didn't last us long enough to get out unnoticed. We almost made it to floo back to Grimmauld place, but Yaxley had hold of Ron and he had seen where we were. I apparated us to someplace in the middle of a forest, knowing we couldn't stay at Grimmauld Place after that. We camped out there for a while since we had to wait for Ron to recover" I say. I remember when Ron got splinched. It was terrible and entirely my fault. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to heal him. Mrs. Weasley looks really worried now and we haven't even started on when things went really bad.

" Recover? What happened?" she says with a hint of panic in her voice while she looks at Ron with fear in her eyes. Apparantly the proof of Ron sitting there with her at the table, perfectly fine, wasn't easing her worries.

" I'm fine mum I got splinched, but Hermione healed me. It was fine, just took some time until I was well enough to go on. We camped out for a while trying to look for clues that would lead us to the next horcrux, or a way to destroy the locket we had found, because we hadn't been able to with any spells. Harry killed the Diary with a basilisk fang so we knew that would work, and he killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, and as it only takes in that what makes it stonger that could be used as well. When I …" Ron explains to the rest of the family who were all listening quietly to what Ron was saying trying to take everything in. He just realized that this part of the story includes him leaving us.

I suddenly panicked. I rather that the whole memory of him leaving would be erased from my mind and his as well. I wonder if he's going to tell them. I really don't want them to know. Ron feels so guilty I can see it on his face There's no reason for them to know, they would be sympathetic or angry I believe, and Ron doesn't need that at the moment or ever, he already feels so bad about it. I have forgiven Ron a long time ago; everything he did after he came back makes up for his one mistake. I can see Ron looking at me with a mixture of guilt and helplessness like he doesn't know what he should do. He then looks at Harry and I follow his line of sight. Harry has a uncomfortable look on his face and it's clear that he doesn't know what to do either. I decided to take matter in my own hands as I can see the whole family of Redheads looking at them with bewilderment, probably wondering why they have stopped. They must have noticed our communicating looks at each other with pain and sadness in our eyes.

" We found the sword and Ron destroyed the locket with it" I explained trying to get the words out of my mouth as fast as possible, so we could leave this subject as soon as possible. Everyone looks at me with curiosity, knowing there was more to the story, but thankfully nobody speaks up and asks us about it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and look back at Ron, who looks at me with amazement and mouth the words ' Thank you. I'm sorry.' to me. I nod and smile at him letting him know it was all right.

I'm so glad we have passed that subject, hoping to have it never be talked about ever again. Then I remember the even more terrifying part of the year on the run. No I can't explain to them everything that has happened at Malfoy Manor. I'm not sure I'll be able to relive that, but they had seen the scar, they will at least want to know how I got that. I feel my lungs close up and I can barely breathe, I look around seeing everyone is still focused on Harry listening to him intently, and I can hear Harry's voice faintly in the distance, I hear the words ' Lovegood' and 'Hallows' I can only imagine he's explaining what had happened when we visited Luna's father, but all the other words get overpowered by my own breathing. I try to calm myself down, before any of the others notice anything. I look at Ron his eyes locking with mine. He wears a troubled look on his face, his eyes asking me what's going on. The moment I look into his eyes I can feel my breathing go back to normal. He grasps my hand tightly trying to help me to calm down. It only took a minute for me to regain control of my breathing. Ron's still looking anxious, but I reassure him by clasping his hand tightly. He turns back to Harry never wiping his concern of his face and it makes me smile slightly. He has come a long way.

When I start to focus on the conversation again I can hear Harry finishing up the part about the Deathly hallows. The redheaded family looks puzzled with all the new information they are receiving.

"He was scared to lose his daughter. He wasn't betraying us. He felt that this was his chance to get Luna back. When the death eaters arrived we dissapparted back to a forest. Before we had a chance to cast any protective charms, we got captured by some snatchers" Harry knew they were getting to close to the subject as well. He looked at Ron and me with determination in his eyes. This startled me and I wonder what it meant. He knows better than to explain it all doesn't he? His eyes never leaving mine as he continues.

" They took us back to the Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix had joined the Malfoys. We knew we were in trouble but before they could call Voldemort, Dobby helped us escape out of there, by apparating us to the beach at Shell Cottage. Dobby got hit by the blade that Bellatrix threw at us when we apparated, he didn't make it."

I let out a sigh out of relief. I should have known. Ron, Harry and I know each other better than anyone and we care for each other so much. They probably didn't want to relive the moment either, and they know it still hurts me. The nightmares I still have every night are proof of this. I just can't seem to forget what has happened. Every time I close my eyes it still feels like Bellatrix head is hanging above me, and I'm just waiting for another curse to hit. I feel weak whenever I think back on it. I've always been able to defend myself. I never lose control, but thinking that Bellatrix practically had me begging for death scared me. I lost full control when I felt the pain of the cruciatus curse hit me, over and over again. I had read about the curse and its effect, but nothing can prepare you for that kind of pain. I read somewhere that once you have been hit with this particular unforgivable curse, you'll never be able to erase the memory of the excruciating pain from your mind. I now truly know what they meant by that.

" You got captured? Was anybody hurt, well besides Dobby. What a loss, he always was my favorite house elf." I hear Mr. Weasley say, but he soon get interrupted by the shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley.

" You went to Shell Cottage instead of coming here, why in heavens?" I've always been a bit afraid of Mrs. Weasley when she's angry. Thankfully it is not often, or ever pointed to me, well besides now that is. She's looking at us like we're mad out of our minds. I can see she's definitely not done ranting, and I'm right.

".. and Bill, did you just happen to forget to mention that you saw my children., while I worried sick about them everyday? Not even an owl?" I had to smile when she said _my children_. She's always been like a mother to me, and to have her say my children instead of child, meant the world to me. I love my parents dearly, but I can never fully share with them the magical world, although they try their best to understand everything, it's hard to include them. I always felt guilty when I would leave home early in the summer to spent time at the burrow, I already saw them so little, but I just don't feel like I belong in the muggle world anymore. It's been a struggle trying to balance both worlds, and I don't think my parents fully understand why I have to be away so much. I can't even begin to think about explaining this whole story to them. That is if I can find them and restore their memories. My thought interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

" Well?" she asked impatiently while looking furiously between Us and Bill, who is sitting beside fleur. He looks quite frightened himself as he stumbles out a response.

" They asked me not to, it wasn't safe for anybody to know where they were or where they had been" Bill said, he apparently agrees that Ron's visit to their place shouldn't have to be mentioned again.

" Mum, we would have come if we could, but it was too dangerous. The burrow was the place where we were expected to go to, wasn't it? We couldn't risk it!" Ron explains to his mum.

" You're supposed to be the kids and we are supposed to be the adults Ronald. You three shouldn't have to do all of that alone. You're just children and everything you had to go through, it's not fair. We should have been protecting you from all of this, but we failed. I'm sorry we failed, Ronnie. " She said breaking out in sobs. Everyone looks surprised at the sudden change in behavior of Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley stands up to comfort her while she sobs. " I'm so sorry. We f-failed to pr-protect F-F-Fred and we failed to keep Ronald and the rest of the family safe. We failed, Arthur."

I was shocked to see Mrs. Weasley break down in front of the family. She seemed so strong, but hearing every thing what happened must have been too much for he to handle on top of losing Fred. I can't begin to understand how hard it must be to lose a child. I hope I'll never have to go to that, but to hear her blame herself is one of the worst things I have heard. I can hear Ron gasp in surprise as well and he releases my hand as he stands up to walk over to his mum. His dad moving away to make room for Ron. Ron looks determined and takes his mother's shoulders and looks her right in her eye.

" Mum, you have NOT failed us. You've been the best mother I could have asked for and I think I speak for the whole family when I say that you're the one that keeps us together and kept us strong all these years. You've always taken the best care for us any of us could have wished for. Mum it's because of you we had the independence and strength to do this alone. I love you mum!" he said forcefully, doing everything in his power to make her believe him. Mrs. Weasley nods, but doesn't look very convinced. The rest of the family all agreed with Ron's statement, including Harry and I. Mrs. Weasley wipes her eyes and look at the long table before her.

" Tea! We need more tea!" and with that she turns to the stove. We all look at her with a puzzled glance, as we try to wrap our minds around what has just happened.

**A/n: That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will cover the events of the second Deathly Hallows film, if you have not seen the film or read the book, it will contain spoilers as well. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
